Jacksepticeye: Eye of the Storm
by AZnativeJay32
Summary: "Sam! They killed our family, destroyed our home... I will NOT let them take us!" To stop an invasion upon his new earth home, Jacksepticeye, with the help of Sam, must enlist the help of his fellow Youtuber friends. (New chapter every subscriber milestone)
1. Septiceye City

**A/N (1):** Top o' the mornin' to ya, laddies! Welcome to my first Jacksepticeye fanfiction! As you know, Jacksepticeye has reached 10 million subscribers so I thought I would write this story for him. Granted, I'm sure all of you have your own picture of Jack's backstory and how it all went down but this is _MY_ version and is only the beginning. Forgive me for any spelling mistakes. If you want to, follow, favorite or simply leave a review LIKE A BOSS! Congratulations on 10 million subs, Jack!

...

Legend has it that somewhere, hidden deep in the unknown reaches of space, lies the ultimate answer that holds the key to our most famous question, 'Are we alone?'

Well, the legend that they speak of is true. And there is only one who lived to tell the tale of it... and very few who know of it.

...

Planet Bossatron. A young thriving planet; one much like our own, colored in the purest colors and shades of blue and green. To some, it was simply 'Home.' To others, it was 'Paradise.'

Upon the planet lived a tribe of eyeballs. Known only to themselves as 'Bossatronios', these eyeballs were capable of communicating telepathically. A silent language. They never spoke, only when deemed necessary. White sclera. Green optic nerves for tails and mobility. Blue and green irises were a fairly common trait.

The great leader of the tribe was a large, green colored eye with a blue iris named Septiceye Sam. He was said to have created the Bossatronio race with his tears.

The myth of the Septiceyes was that Sam was traveling through space and happened to settle upon an earth like planet that would become their home. Sam was lonely for he had no one to share the planet with. He cried for many days and nights that his tears made the oceans. When Sam saw his reflection in the water, he gently dipped his optic nerve in the water and drew on the soil, many eyeballs just like him. The planet shook and from the outlines sprang up the Septiceyes.

Sam was so happy that he had decided to call them Bosses.

They loved to play games, make jokes and sing, particularly throat singing was a very popular past time. In general, goof around as Septiceyes had boundless energy and great speed.

Sam had created a council of the highest honor called, 'The Council of **B.O.S.S.** ' which stood for _**B**_ _ossatronios_ _ **O**_ _f_ _ **S**_ _epticeye_ _ **S**_ _am._

Everyone and everything was peaceful until one day... The great tribe of Bossatronios have split into rival clans.

The Septiceyes and the Antiseptics.

See, the Antiseptics wanted to be all-knowing like Sam was. They wanted his power. Antiseptics desired to make more Bossatronios and spread their race to other planets and, because they were intelligent and their knowledge was growing fast, they could dominate and become the most superior race.

Today, a council meeting was called for the Bossatrons...

...

Septiceye Sam sat in the middle of the circle and listened while the BOSS's congregated.

"What shall we do?" asked Green Eye. "The Antiseptics will NOT let up. They grow in numbers while we speak."

Eye-zayah chimed in. "Green Eye, this council doesn't care of numbers, we care of minds alike."

"Minds that wish to destroy us!" He roared. Green Eye's optic nerve became sharp with aggressiveness. "Our BossEye army has fallen drastically against the AntiBoss army! Does that sound like minds alike to you?!"

Septiceye Sam looked over to him. "Peace, Green Eye."

"Sorry, Sam." He apologized.

Big-Si yelled as he flew into the middle of the council. "GREEN EYE! GREEN EYE!"

"Yes, what is it?" He levitated over.

"Septara! Your mate! Come, it's happened!" Big-Si pointed his optic nerve to where a small stone building stood.

"Now?" Green Eye's pupil dilated in fear.

Septiceye Sam spoke up. "This council has been disbanded. We shall discuss this further tomorrow morning. Go."

Green Eye nodded. "Alright."

With great speed, they reached the Bosspital, searching the many rooms for Septara where an unknown secret awaited Green Eye.

There... Next to Septara, wrapped protectively in her optic nerve, lay a young sleeping eyeball.

"Se-..Sep... Septara?" Green Eye inched closer to his mate.  
"Shhh. Our son... He's arrived." She responded as her gaze met his.

The little eyeball was all over green, with a blue iris just like Sam.

"He's beautiful." Green Eye said as a tear fell from his eye. "Do we have a name?"

Septara's eye never left her sleeping son. "Not yet. But since he looks like Sam, I thought we could use the name 'Septiceye' as a sort of last name."

"I like the name... 'Jack'. It's unique sounding."

Septara looked up, testing the name. "Hmm. Jack. Jack...Septiceye."

...

Over time, within the Septiceye clan, Jacksepticeye grew strong and healthy.

He was a little bit louder than the rest of the young Septiceyes. Throat singing was a bit of a challenge for him, however. He was the fastest out of everyone. Whenever somebody asked him, _"How do you fly so fast?"_ , Jack simply responded, "Speed is key." Jack was never one to shy away from new things and always took on new trials whilst shouting his catchphrase, 'LIKE A BOSS!' that he made up one day.

He had a best friend who was an eyeball of white, green tail and a blue iris, named... Blue. Blue was the offspring of Eye-zayah.

On this day, Jack, Blue and a couple of other Septiceyes were playing out in the green field. They noticed another small group of eyeballs but these eyeballs were dark in color.

Black scleras, black optic nerves and red irises. _**Antiseptics,**_ who were led by the son of AntiSethi, Billy. One of the Antiseptics shouted, "Hey look, it's the Septiceyes!"

Blue was the first to hear them. "Uh... guys, I think we should go play somewhere else."

KeePon-I, one of the older Septiceyes, made his way in front of the younger septics. "Leave. Now." His optic nerve spiked up in threatening mode as he tried to push away the others.

Blue and the others went, but Jack was having none of it. "Jack, come on, let's go. Antiseptics don't mess around."

"Antiseptics? Who are they?" He questioned. He'd never seen or heard of them before.

Blue attempted to shove his friend while he tried to explain. "We've been at war with them for as long as Septiceye Sam lived on Bossatron."

Jack stopped for a moment. "I never knew that."

"Your father is a member of the BOSS council. I thought you did know." Blue said.

"No. My father never said anything about a war and neither did my mother.

Blue ushered Jack to move. Jack turned and made his way to a nearby tree silently watching as KeePon-I remained still while three Antiseptics circled.

"Look, fellas. _This_ is Septiceye clan territory. Leave." He eyed them closely, waiting to see which one would strike first.

Billy taunted, flicking his optic nerve in suspense. "Foolish Septiceye. Is it no wonder why your clan is losing the war? You'd rather play and frolic and slowly witness the rise of the true leaders of the Planet Bossatron. We are ultimate. We are superior."

Jacksepticeye and Blue were frozen in place, not knowing whether to leave and go get help or stay and help KeePon-I.

Without warning, Billy flung his optic nerve around KeePon-I's tightly and began to thrash him around violently, hitting him against the ground and trees.

Jack and Blue rushed out from behind the tree to their friend's aid. Billy made one last swing with KeePon-I, slamming him on top of a small boulder.

"KEEPON-I!" Jacksepticeye shouted as he floated near his side.

"See how weak your friend was? Once AntiSethi gains the power of Sam, there will be NO room for you weak Septiceyes." Billy smirked as he spun around to leave. "Pathetic."

Jack muttered under his breath. "S-..sc-...screw...y-...you, Billy."

Billy stopped and turned to face the little septiceye. "What was that?"

As loud as he could muster, Jacksepticeye angrily bellowed, "SCREW YOU, BILLY!"

Jack and Blue zoomed as fast as they could home. The entire Septiceye clan was huddled together awaiting news of a council meeting. "Eye-zayah! Where is my father?" Jack asked frantically. "He's with the council. We heard what happened. You had a run in with Antiseptics, didn't you? They're getting closer."

"KeePon-I tried to protect us but..." Blue paused. "He... couldn't."

Jack starting to make his way toward where the council was being held. "Jacksepticeye, where are you going?" asked Septara. "Mother?" He turned around. "Stay here." She said.

Everyone was tense. The atmosphere thick with worry. The doors flew open. Green Eye was the first to appear and approached Septara and Jack. Green Eye took in his son for a short embrace before he said to Septara, "We need to talk. Come. Let's go home."

Septiceye Sam said quietly to Green Eye, "I will see you tonight. Be ready."

...

"We can't!" Septara exclaimed. "He's only an offspring but I don't want him to fight either!" Green Eye tried to calm his mate. "I know. Septara... it's the only way. The Antiseptics are advancing. Eye-zayah overheard that they will strike a nightly attack soon. Sam said he will watch over him. He sees something in our son."

"And Sam is absolutely sure this place is safe for Jacksepticeye to grow up there?" Septara questioned. Green Eye nodded. "Yes. This planet looks just like Bossatron and we've found a secure location that will always remind him of home...of us."

"Where?"

"In a galaxy called the Milky Way. Planet 'Earth' as it's known to the inhabitants. They're called humans. Sam has been there once to a small country named 'Ireland'. It's lush with green and is greatly surrounded by blue waters." Green Eye explained to the best of his abilities.

"What will they call him? Surely he needs an Earth name."

"Sam and I agreed on one. His earth name shall be ' _ **Seán William McLoughlin**_ '."

"Does it mean anything?" Septara inquired.

"On Earth, everyone has a first, middle and last name. It will just be another name on the planet but to us... it means 'Gracious Determined Protector, Son of the Land and Water'."

"Mother? Father?" Jacksepticeye asked sleepily.

"Talk to him. Please." Septara's voice quivered.

"I'll try." Green Eye said.

...

"I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" Jacksepticeye shouted. "Why? Why **me**? Why can't we all go?"

Green Eye consoled his son. "Jack, like Septiceye Sam, you are a unique septiceye. You have something in you that will ensure the survival of the Bossatronios. Something we don't. Not Blue, not Eye-zayah, not KeePon-I. Only _**you**_... and Sam. Trust me, my son, the entire clan was determined to protect you since you were born. If we fail, so does the clan and our planet."

"Is this why I never was allowed to go with you to the council, even though mother and Blue got to go?"

The planet trembled for a brief moment. Septara and Green Eye looked at each other. _Antiseptics_. "Where is Sam?" Septara clutched her son close to her side. "He should be here soon."

As if on cue, Green Eye heard his name be called by Sam.

"Sam! You're here!" Septara cried out.

"We must move quickly! Follow me and stay close!" Sam declared.

In the night sky, tiny outlines of the Antiseptic clan could be seen floating and dropping large tanks of something on to the BossEye army. Moving swiftly and keeping to low ground, they reached a spot dense with thick bushes and close-packed trees. Enclosed in Sam's optic nerve, he held a small tank that was filled with green goo. "What is it?" Green Eye asked, dipping his optic nerve in the mysterious substance. Sam looked down at him. "A Septictank, filled with a watery liquid that will shield your son from becoming dry. Jacksepticeye hasn't matured enough to keep water vapor in his outer eye coating."

Green Eye went to Sam's side. "Sam, before you two leave..., is it alright if Septara and I have one last moment with our son?"

Sam nodded. "Of course. Don't be too long." He floated back.

"Mother. Father. Where is Sam taking me?" Jack looked worryingly at the small tank. Septara hugged her son, wrapping her optic nerve around him one last time as her mate did the same. "Somewhere safe." She said. Green Eye added, "Sam will be with you, Jack. You won't be alone where Sam is taking you. One day, you can start your own clan of Septiceyes when the time is right. I know you might not understand this right now but just remember; Learn your weakness and fears. Embrace them. Then nobody will be able to use them. Say it with me, Jacksepticeye...,"

"LIKE A BOSS!" They both shouted.

"It's time." Sam quietly mentioned. Out of nowhere, Eye-zayah and Big-Si appeared. "You haven't left yet?! The AntiBoss army has killed nearly all of the BossEye army looking for Sam! Last I saw, they were heading this way!" Big-Si cut in. "That's not all. They're trying to destroy Bossatron's core so they can kill everyone in the Septiceye clan quicker!" Green Eye eagerly fastened the seal upon the septictank that held his son and placed it in Septiceye Sam's grasp. "Get going! GO! We'll distract and hold them off!" Behind Sam, atop his optic nerve, grew out a pair of wings and he took great flight to the stars.

Planet Bossatron powerfully shook once more as cracks within the planet's body became larger. Green Eye and Septara took their final last moments watching proudly for they knew the _**true**_ Bossatronios will live on.

...

 **A/N (2):** Please let me know what you think of this. It may not be the best, (not that I'm saying it is), but it's a start. Thank you guys so much for reading this story! If you liked it, PUNCH that follow/fav button in the face LIKE A BOSS!...and High fives all around! Thank you guys and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. I'm Everywhere

**A/N (1):** Top o' the mornin' to ya, laddies! I'm back with the second chapter. I had a bit of trouble writing this one. Ideas and planning were all over the place! Jack has reached 11 million subs and I was barely into the second chapter! But then, Youtube had a subscriber purge and he lost some subs. Now, he just re-approached 11 Million again. Haha! Anyhow, let's get on with the story.

...

Exhausted both physically and mentally, Septiceye Sam had reached earth in only a matter of days. On some occasions, along the journey, he grew tired of flapping his wings and instead propelled himself with his optic nerve. This allowed him faster speed and sharper maneuverability.

He stopped and took a rest on Earth's moon. He set down the septic tank in which Jacksepticeye was fast asleep. His optic nerve curved into a tiny spiral.

"Jack? Jack, wake up." Sam tapped lightly on the glass.

Jack's eye opened sleepily as he stretched out. "Hmm? What is it, Sam?"

"Look." Sam pointed at the blue-green planet. "We're home."

Earth was a lot smaller than Bossatron but far away enough to be sure the Antiseptic clan won't find them. The planet was mixed with various shades of brown and green but still had the very blue waters that surrounded the lands.

Sam made their landing into the country of Ireland and it was raining today of all days. A gloomy welcome for the Bossatronio duo. Jack could see droplets of water splash and drizzle down the tank. "Sam, does it always rain in Ireland?" Jack always heard stories of Sam's travels back in the day.

Sam chuckled. "Sometimes. Rain is what gives Ireland such lush green colors like Bossatron."

Jack gave a look of confusion. "But, Sam, it never rained on Bossatron."

"I know. Ireland may take some time for you to get used to but soon, you'll feel right at home. Since the air is humid, I think you're safe to fly around for a bit." Sam said, laying down the septic tank carefully and unscrewing the top open.

"How are we gonna live here? We don't know anyone. We're all alone." Jack floated sadly out of the tank.

Sam tried to comfort the little septiceye. "Hey." Sam's voice was gentle. "I remember when I first found our home, Bossatron. I was lonely. I used to think the worst thing in life was _me_ ending all alone forever. It's not. I realized that after I created the Bossatronio tribe that the worst thing in life is ending up with people who make you feel alone. I'm here, Jack. We BOSSES stick together."

"Like a BOSS!" Jack exclaimed.

"But there's something I have to tell you..."

"Yeah?" Jack questioned.

"As an old Septiceye, I am set in my ways. The Bossatronios have the power to transform but that gene was rarely used by us. I don't know how many of us even had it or thought about it at all."

"And...?"

"W-well," Sam stuttered, "You're still a young Septiceye. You could learn to master it but you don't really have any DNA in you to select a form."

"What's a form I should take on Earth?"

A small family of badgers ran behind them. A female and her four cubs.

"Oh look! What are those?" Jack pointed at the badgers who stopped midway to stare at them before scurrying into a nearby bush. Sam turned around. "They are animals called 'Badgers' which, I might add, are very rare in Ireland."

"What's another form?"

"A human form might be your safe bet." Sam declared. "But to transform, you have to lower your energy level and... you'll... _dissolve._ Once you're put into something, it may take a while for you to mix with the DNA of a human. I'm not sure how long. But I'll be right beside you."

Jack thought for a moment. "Okay. I'll do it... LIKE A BOSS!" He shouted.

...

So, with only a few month's slow practice and thorough training, Jacksepticeye finally was ready to obtain his human form. Now, he had to choose a human.

Together, Sam and Jack travelled all over Ireland, looking for the right human. "Remember." Sam whisperd. "Someone with the last name _'McLoughlin'_."

Jack glared at Sam with a skeptical look. "Could you be anymore specific? How many humans on Earth have that last name, let alone in Ireland?"

"I don't know. Look, let's stay focused here. Personally, I say you go for a young human. Young humans are known to be curious by nature so you'll have all the time you need to learn about Ireland." Sam said.

"How young?" Jack asked. "Like 'offspring' young?"

"Yes, starting from scratch would be ideal but-..."

Jack zoomed off before Sam could finish his sentence.

"JACK! JACK! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Sam cried out as he desperately tried to keep up with Jack's flying pace. The little septiceye was too fast for him. "DON'T WORRY! I KNOW WHERE TO LOOK!" Jack shouted back. Within a few minutes, Jack was in front of a hospital. "Here." He said as Sam caught up with him.

"This is where some humans go to have their young. Just like on Bossatron."

"Be careful, Jack. Not all humans grow up to look and be the same. Choose carefully." Sam warned as the duo went to the maternity ward. Sam was busy focusing on looking at the babies and their parents while Jacksepticeye was busy cooing and adoring them.

"Okay... It seems to me that-... JACK!"

Jack was holding a small white blanket he grabbed from a nearby chair and was playing peek-a-boo with one of them. The baby had light blue eyes and thick, brownish hair. "Oh, sorry!" As soon as he was out of the baby's sight, the little human began to whimper and Jack was by the infant's side which calmed the baby down and was laughing again.

"Hmm. This one seems to have taken a liking to you. You don't suppose...?" Sam trailed off, hoping Jack would acknowledge his implication.

"Wait, who are the parents of this one?" Jack questioned.

Sam looked around the room, taking notice of how at the edge of each baby's crib was a note attached to the headboard. Up top on the name card, written in black marker was written the name _**'McLoughlin'.**_ "Huh, what do you know? This young one's parents have the name we're searching for but they haven't chose a middle or first name yet."

"So are you saying it's a 'yes' then, Sam?"

"It's your choice..."

Jack thought for a moment. He looked to the tiny human, who was beginning to drift off to sleep. He then glanced back to Sam. "Alright. This human. It won't hurt him, will it?"

"No, you'll just phase into him, like passing through a cloud. Good luck, Jacksepticeye. I shall see you all in good time." Sam uttered softly to encourage the septiceye.

Jacksepticeye took a deep breath and did what he was trained to do. He curled up into a little ball and lowered his energy level. He shined a bright green color as his septic form become a faint green mass that slowly passed down to the now sleeping baby.

...

As the years passed, Jacksepticeye grew into almost the same energetic boy that he was on Bossatron. Officially known by the earth name his Bossatronio parents chose for him, _Seán William McLoughlin_. His accent had changed, leaning towards a more lite Irish sounding one.

A small problem was he couldn't remember what had happened to him or who he was. He just acted like a normal human. However, Sam was determined to make sure Jack would not forget his Bossatron roots and one day quietly mumbled to Seán's adoptive mother to call him, " _ **Jack**_."

By the time Seán was 10 years old, he was attending elementary school. He loved to play soccer at recess due to the fact he was great in speed and loved to run around all the time. He also enjoyed playing video games in his spare time.

Seán and his two friends were kicking and passing a soccer ball around on a playground. Anthony told him he would kick the ball towards him and he would bounce it off his head. Yet, Colin overheard and assumed Anthony was talking to him.

"Seán! Are you ready!?"

"Yeah! Come on! Kick the ball!" He shouted.

Anthony released the ball in mid air as his leg made a swift kick. The ball went into the hair and Seán strategically tried to calculate where the ball would go. What he didn't know was that Colin was also doing the same until...

3...

2...

1...

 _CRASH!_

The two boys bonked into each other.

Colin was holding the left side of his head and Seán was cupping his right eye.

"Guys! Are you okay?!" Anthony rushed over. "I'm good. My head hurts a bit." Colin got up and helped Seán up too.

"I'm not. Colin, your glasses scratched my eyebrow." Seán uncovered his eye to show his friends. A small gash running across just above his right eyelid and brow was left with a single drop of blood leaving a red trail down his face.

"Oh man! I'm sorry, Seán!"

"It's okay. I just need a band-aid." Seán used the sleeve of his sweater to wipe some blood off.

The three made their way to Seáns home. "Jack, what happened?" His mother asked as the boys walked in.

"Colin and I accidentally ran into one another. It's just a scratch, Mom." Seán leaned over the sink and filled his hand with water then splashed the coolness over his eye.

"Some antiseptic gel should help." His mother reached into the cabinet and pulled out a small tube.

For a split second and for unknown reasons he couldn't fathom, the word _'antiseptic'_ sent chills down Seán's body. "No, no. I'll be fine. It will heal on it's own, Mom. Can I have a band-aid instead to cover it up?"

"Jack. Antiseptic will help it heal faster. Either this or your eye will get infected." His mother said.

"Fine." Seán stubbornly said as his mother applied a thin layer of gel on his cut. After that was done, Seán, Anthony and Colin went back outside but not before Seán quickly washed off the antiseptic and placed a band-aid over it.

"Hey, Seán?" Anthony asked. "Why does your Mom call you 'Jack'?

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders, mumbling.

"Let's go climb that tree!" Colin pointed to a tall pine tree with branches sticking out. "Bet you guys I will be the first one up top!"

"You're on!" Anthony shouted.

"I'm faster than both of you!" Seán gloated.

"Ready... Set... GO!"

Seán was close in place with Colin but narrowly behind Anthony. He didn't waste a moment when he reached the tree and began to scurry up the branches. Finding but carefully placing his footing and hands on whatever branches that allowed him safe passage up. He sat atop big branch while he waited for his friends to catch up.

"How do you have so much energy?" His friends were panting and out of breath. "You barely broke a sweat."

Again, for reasons unknown, Seán spoke the phrase, "I want to say... Speed is key."

...

Two weeks later, back in school, Seán's friends had taken to the trend of calling him 'Jack'. Though he had been out of school for a few days.

"Sup, Jack? Whoa! What happened to your eye?" Colin exclaimed as he sat down next to him.

Seán's eye was red colored and he said it often itched. His mother recently took him to the eye doctor. "They said my eye became septic. You know, like... infected."

...

Later in the afternoon, all three friends met for lunch in the school cafeteria after playing soccer. Colin had told Anthony what happened to Seán.

As Seán took his seat next to them, Anthony blurted out, "Hey! Look who it is! It's Jack Septic Eye!"

"Uh... w-what?" Seán peered at Anthony, puzzled.

"Jack Septic Eye!" Anthony shouted again.

Colin explained. "Your name is Jack and you said your eye is infected. So that's makes you..."

Seán seemed to understand now. "Ohhh, yeah, I get it. _**Jack Septic Eye**_."

...

 **A/N (2):** I'm gonna leave this chapter here. I really hope you are all enjoying the story. If you are, please drop a review! Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter! If you liked it, PUNCH that follow/fav button in the face LIKE A BOSS!...and High fives all around! Thank you guys and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

...BTW, did you hear one of Jack's fans personally showed up at his apartment just to meet him?


	3. LIKE A Boss?

**A/N (1):** Top o' the mornin' to ya, laddies! We did it! Our SepticeyeFamily is now 12 million subscribers strong! ALL THE WAY TO FUCKIN VICTORY TOWN! (I love that song!) My... How time flies doesn't? Seems just like yesterday, Jack had first dyed his hair green and had 7 million subs. *sigh* Memories...

Now, right back to the story...

...

Jack had finished his second and last video of the day ending with recording the last second mini clip that he always does at the end after he'd shouted his outro.

He got up and took a minute to stare at the whiteboard on the back of his recording room. The inspirational message that acquired to both him and his subscribers. He had changed it so many times.

Jack smiled to himself thinking of how he had done an Omegle meetup to personally meet n' greet with his fellow Bosses. A few of them told Jack how he had helped them through difficult times or how they randomly stumbled onto his channel one day. Whether they loved his gameplay commentary or his personality. It didn't matter to him. Jack was happy that by doing something so simple as playing video games, he gave people a voice of comfort. Including the fact he had gotten back from PAX Prime a few days ago. On the second day back, he immediately started recording videos again.

He stretched out his limbs and went across the hall from the recording room to his bedroom to change into his running gear. Trying to get back into exercising was something that hasn't really become part of his daily routine...yet. Sometimes exercise of his choice comes from trying to record VR videos or walking to and from the shop to buy food.

Jack slipped on his favorite light blue jacket with the many zippers and grab his hat with Septiceye Sam on it. Of course it was put on backwards. The last item he grabbed was his apartment keys. "Don't want to forget these." Jack said as he slipped them into his pocket.

Plugging in his earbuds, he selected his brand new song that was made for him by Schmoyoho.

' **All The Way** **(I Believe in Steve)'**

"Oh yeah!" Jack exclaimed as he began his usual trek around his apartment building and into a park that he ran around twice.

The upbeat of the music and the energizing sounds of his yells made him keep running.

 _"All the way! (Keep on dancin')_

 _All the way! (Keep on flyin')_

 _All the way! (Keep goin', You got this)_

 _All the way!_

 _Keep goin'_

 _Keep goin'_

 _Keep goin'_

 _AHHHhhh!"_

Jack had been listening the song on repeat throughout his run. It has never failed to make him more energized. By the time Jack reached back home, he was sweaty and tired. "Aughh.." He groaned as he sat on his bed to take off his shoes. Grabbing a fresh pair of clothes, Jack hopped into the shower.

After his shower, his phone had gone off. Mark had sent him a DM message on Twitter.

Mark: - _**"Sup, buddy? Wanna record a gameplay together sometime? Maybe Overwatch or perhaps more lessons in World of Warcraft?"**_

Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes. He had some catching up on Warcraft to do and he wanted to do that at his own pace. He did have interest in seeing the movie though so, he settled for the latter.

Jack: - _**"Sounds great. Send me the deets. Let's play Overwatch! You know I suck at Warcraft."**_

He laughed out loud when typing that last sentence. Heading back into his recording room, Jack had taken a look at his Septiceye Sam plushies on his shelf. Truly it had amazed him how at first Sam was just a logo for his channel but so many of his fans had began drawing and creating artwork that had the little guy floating around him and now Sam had grown as his own to be part of his community.

Blue eyes to blue, Jack stared at Sam and said, "You know Sam, I don't know why but everytime I look at you, I feel like I've seen you before. Before all this happened..."

He picked up a small Sam plush near his computer monitor and spun around in his chair. "Before YouTube." He set Sam back on his desk. Jack made a grab for his headphones. The wires were tangled.

"Aghh! Fuckin' headphones!" He shouted, trying to untangle them.

Jack's phone went off again. Another DM from Mark on Twitter.

Mark: - _**"O/W in an hour and half. Little trouble with my setup."**_

Since he had more time to spare, he decided to make another video. As Jack reached his phone to reply back, a swift movement in his peripheral vision caught his eye. A Sam plush had rolled off the desk. Even though his standing desk was perfectly laid across. Jack picked up Sam and moved him to the other side of the monitor which was backed into the corner so he wouldn't fall again.

Jack responded back to Mark.

Jack: - _**"Okay. Let me know when you're ready. Working on another video."**_

Placing his headphones over his head, setting up the recording programs, opening the game to play and turning on the mike, Jack spoke clear into the mike.

"Three...two...one..."

*Clap*

He began with shouting his intro that had became basically second nature to him.

*Whaposh*

"Top o' the mornin' to ya, laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to a game called..."

...

Nearly one hour of shouting profanities, doing weird but funny dance moves, making obvious jokes, and spitting everywhere, Jack as always ended the video shouting loud enough for his neighbors to hear is outro catchphrase and the extra bonus clip.

He took a deep breath. This was the 4th video of the day. Now, he must begin the process of editing, rendering and uploading which he had to decided what 2 videos will be up tomorrow and the next day.

 _"Jaacckk..."_ A ghostly voice faintly whispered.

He took off his headphones and looked around his room. Jack thought he was hearing things so he put them back on without a second guess.

Again, the voice called out to him. _"Jaaaccckkk..."_ It sounded familiar too.

Jack moved his gaze to the collection of Sam's surrounding his computer. What looked like a cloud of green mist was glowing over them. Jack furrowed his eyebrows and blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing what was in front of him.

The green haze grew thicker and thicker forming a large circle. There was blue in the middle and black taking it's place. The voice spoke. "My, my, my. Jacksepticeye. How you've grown. You're parents would be proud. Or should I call you, 'Seán'? "

Jack's eyes widened. He knew who he was talking to was Sam but he didn't know why Sam mentioned his parents. "Either name is fine. Uh..S-Sam, right? What do you mean by my parents? They already know what I do."

Sam's form was gigantic but he reshaped himself, growing smaller to the size of the Sam plushies. "Oh dear, I was afraid of this. You really don't remember, do you?"

Jack took a step backward. "What? What don't I remember?"

"I brought you here when you were young. You were a little septiceye. Try to remember." Sam rested on Jack's chair.

"Wait, wait. So it's true? My backstory I made up.. About me being the last Bossatronio. You mean to tell me that it's real?! That was just a story I made up one day!"

Jack stood motionless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing... or seeing. Surely, this had to be all in his imagination. He closed his eyes, counted to ten and opened them again, expecting the enormous Sam to be gone.

He wasn't. Jack was freaking out. "How did you...? Sam..I-? I don't know what to say."

"Hmm. Wait here." Sam vanished into thin air.

Jack took this opportunity to rush to his bathroom and splash cold water on to his face. He took more deep breaths and paced around back and forth in his room.

Sam appeared again, holding something in his grasp. "This." He said. "Hold it." He placed the Septictank in Jack's arms. "Do you know what this is?"

Jack stared at the foreign item given to him. The Septictank was cylinder in shape. It's cap and bottom were made of steel. The middle was see through. Inside was green goo.

"Yeah." Jack answered. He twisted the tank around and around, examining every fine detail his eyes would take in. "This is a septic tank. Kind of like the one people use for you when they draw you in some of my fanart."

"I noticed." Sam eyed the many portraits hanging in Jack's room.

"Yeah. You're kind of a thing now, Sam." Jack said, putting the tank on ground.

"Ahh, yes. Your Youtube gaming channel, was it?" Sam laughed. "How far you've come in just 3 years. I was happy when you announced you were making 'Sam's '. "

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Why? It was just something I wanted to give to my community. They wanted their own Sam's and I kinda did too so I asked if they could be made."

"Your backstory, Jack. Some of your.. uh... 'Fans',..."

Jack corrected him. "I prefer 'Community'. "

"Alright. Your community knows about the Septiceye's and the AntiSeptic's. They can help us."

"Sam, I don't want to disappoint you but.. could you explain more about that? I know quite the majority of it but not the entire scenario."

Sam pushed Jack towards his chair. "It's going to take a while to get it all out. You might want to get comfortable."

"Okay..." Jack's eyebrows furrowed, eyeing the green eyeball as he lazily walked to sit.

"You were born on the planet known as 'Bossatron'. " Sam began. "It was lush and green and blue like Ireland. I created the great Bossatronio tribe and believe it or not, we were all eyeballs. Until one day, our tribe split. We became divided. Rivals."

Jack's eyes lit up. "Septic and Anti's." He slowly said.

"Yes. For many years, our clans were at war. Us Septic's knew the Anti's were planning something worse and it would change our planet. My council, which your parents were part of, decided it would be best if I brought you to safety."

"Wait. My parents?" Jack questioned. "What have they got to do with this?"

"No, no. Not your adoptive earth parents. Your true parents. Green-Eye, who was your father and Septara, who was your mother."

"I have another Mom and Dad?" His voice quivered slightly. "What happened to them? Are they with you? Can I see them?"

"I'm afraid not... They.. are not with us...anymore." Sam closed his eye in respect.

He continued. "They wanted to ensure your survival and they both bravely made sure of that, even though it was hard for them."

"Wow." Jack muttered under his breath. "I must've been so young. What was I like in 'eyeball' form on Bossatron?"

"Just the same. You were so full of energy, happy to play and made friends with everyone in the whole Septiceye Clan. That's another thing. The alias name you use for your Youtube channel... is your _REAL_ name."

"Huh?"

" _ **Jacksepticeye**_ is your real name. Your earth name is your adoptive one. Green-Eye, Septara and I gave it to you. When you and I travelled here to Earth, I made you take the form of a human, er-... I actually trained you. But you couldn't remember me or any of what happened to us so I told your adoptive mother to call you 'Jack'. "

"So _that's_ why I've been called Jack for almost half my life!" Jack got up to pace his room again. "The day my friends gave me that 'septic eye' nickname, did you tell them too?"

Sam shook his entire form implying a 'no'. "I didn't have to. Luckily, it all worked out."

"Bossatron. In my backstory, was it really destroyed?" Jack turned to face Sam.

He sighed heavily. "Yes. The AntiSeptic's caused the core of Bossatron to rupture. I, in my haste, quickly got you off the planet before it collapsed." Sam pointed his optic nerve toward the septic tank. "In that."

"Also, you're not the last Bossatronio, Jack."

"Some survived? Obviously, you count, right?" He asked. "Who are the others and where are they?"

"Our enemies." Sam gruffly said. "Only one has survived."

Jack rested his head in his arms. He was on the verge of a headache. "All this information is too much to take in!"

"I know it is. Perhaps I was eager to unravel all this onto you all in one day." Sam sadly bowed his form.

"I understand, Sam. But I'm glad you told me. I, too, am eager to know more about this. I just... can't believe you're real! Hey, how are you talking when you have no mouth? I'm able to hear you just fine."

"On Bossatron, we communicated telepathically. It was just our way of doing so."

"I remember saying something like that in one of my videos. Can you read my mind?" Jack said with a smirk.

Sam chuckled. "Not really. Nothing so complicated. There's so much that you told everyone of our culture. For one, when you said to your viewers 'You're all BOSSES'. "

"Yeah..." Jack elongated the 'y' for Sam to continue.

"I had a Council of BOSS. The word BOSS was an abbreviation." Sam turned around to write on Jack's whiteboard. "Sorry about this but may I write on this board?"

Jack nodded with a wave of his hand. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

Sam grabbed an eraser then a marker. He wrote the 4 letters under each one.

B

O

S

S

"This is what each letter stood for." Sam began to fill in the words.

 **B** ossatronios

 **O** f

 **S** epticeye

 **S** am

"By telling them they're all BOSSES, you were, in fact, saying they were a part of my council." He tapped the board with the marker. "Well, it's falls to you now."

"Trippy." Jack thought for a brief moment. "Okay. What about 'Like A Boss'? I shout that a lot."

"You came up with that all on your own. I don't really know where you got that from however. But you did shout that phrase a lot on Bossatron when you played a new game."

Jack hesitated when he asked this question. "What is the name of our enemy?"

Sam was quick to answer back. "What do you think it is?"

"Billy?" He whispered. " _The_ Billy I constantly shout 'Screw You' to?

"The very one."

"I only say that to him in videogames. He's real? I've never met him. How can I hate someone I've never met?"

"He is the son of the AntiSeptic leader, AntiSethi. I have no idea where he's disappeared off to."

Jack's phone went off. It was from Mark.

Mark: - _**"Overwatch is a go. Sorry it took longer than I expected. Let's record!"**_

He looked up from his phone. "Sam, I'm gonna need a day or two to process what you've told me."

"No problem. I think I've overstayed my welcome."

"You could stay here, if you want. You don't have to fully leave. Ireland is Bossatron." Jack said with a smile. "Home."

"Home." Sam repeated.

...

 **A/N (2):** I'm gonna leave this chapter here. Things will start to heat up in the coming chapters, I promise. Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter! If you liked it, PUNCH that follow/fav button in the face LIKE A BOSS!...and High fives all around! Thank you guys and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

...How many of you know Jack now has a tattoo? Can you believe it? Personally, I like it. His tattoo may be hard to see but it's on his right forearm. It's the Hunter's mark symbol from Bloodborne.


End file.
